


The Cookie Dilemma

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, cooking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used this prompt: "Imagine your OTP burning every batch of Christmas cookies they made, for their Holiday party.  Then imagine them rushing out an hour before the party in search for a store open, so they can get replacement cookies.  Now imagine them arguing in the cookie aisle, about what cookies will look more believable, and festive." </p>
<p>I tweaked it a little but the overall prompt is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Dilemma

" _Oh God no!_ " Sonny was heard screaming from the kitchen.

Naturally, Rafael runs to it thinking he was hurt. " _Sonny! Are you ok?!_ "

" _All the cookies! They're ..._ " He pulls out the pan. Nothing but a charred mess. Even worse was that they had no backups. Normally, Sonny was so good with cooking and baking. This, however, was the exception. He was planning on giving everyone peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar, and oatmeal raisin cookies for their first Christmas Eve party. Now they looked like something Santa would leave for very bad children. He had no idea how he screwed them up so badly.

" _Dios mío, Sonny_ ," Rafael shakes his head. At least he wasn't hurt.

" _Shit. And the party is less than an hour and I don't have time to make another batch_." He dumps the cookies into the trash.

" _Well, let's head to the store and grab something_," Rafael sighs.

" _It's Christmas Eve! Is there anything open at all?!_ " Sonny said in a frustrated tone. He was partially upset because everyone down at the precinct always raved about his desserts. Now he had to get something from a supermarket, which he viewed as inferior to homemade.

" _Calm down, Sonny. You have dinner ready and you made cake and pie without a hitch_ ," Rafael rubs his arm in an effort to calm him down. " _Everything else is there, you shouldn't worry as much._ "

Sonny only groans in response. The cookies he made were special. He put a lot of effort into making them. He wrote people’s names and drew designs like snowmen and trees and everything. Perhaps thinking too highly of himself, but he thought of his cookies short of museum quality masterpieces like da Vinci. Store bought, he thought, wouldn't have even one hundredth of the charm. On top of, this was the first Christmas party, outside of his own family, that he ever threw. He wanted everything to be perfect. Even though he was making strides within the department, he thought his own co-workers would judge him for screwing up a simple thing such as cookies. In his mind, he pictured them saying, " _Ha! The new guy screwed these up. How sad. Desk duty for you_." A very silly fear, but a fear nonetheless.

Rafael kisses his cheek, " _Let's quickly get dressed. I already picked your clothes and we'll get some replacements_." He heads to their bedroom.

" _I guess_ ," he looks at the floor, looking a bit annoyed. How could Rafael be so cool about this?

 

* * *

 

Luckily for Sonny they lived very close to a Fairway Market.  He walked very fast into the store and Rafael had some difficulty following him. " _Damn his long legs_ ," he thought to himself. " _Slow down!_ " He finally spoke up.

" _Can't. We have 40 minutes_ ," Sonny tapped his apple watch as they head to the bakery.

Rafael sighs, " _Tranqui_ ," as he picks up a plastic container full of chocolate chip cookies. " _How about these?_ "

Sonny turns around quickly, " _No, they don't look good_." He picks up every single container at a counter, giving them a thorough look over and then a look of disappointment, frowning more and more.

Rafael tries again. This time finding a festive cookie platter with various flavours, designs, and shapes like snowmen and reindeer. It was even wrapped in Christmas themed cellophane and topped with a red and green bow. He was confident Sonny would like this one, " _Or this?_ "

Sonny shakes his head. " _No._ " He looks at every dessert and a look of dissatisfaction written all over it.

Rafael rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue in disapproval. That platter was the most festive thing in the whole bakery. To be quite honest, Rafael would eat any cookie no matter where they came from, although yes, Sonny's were better, but cookies are cookies. What on earth was Sonny looking for? A miraculous Christmas comeback of his burnt cookies somehow becoming unburnt? " _Sonny, this is silly. I mean, they're just cookies and any of these will do. I'm sure the squad will -_ "

Sonny quickly cuts him off, looking him straight in his eyes, a bit hurt, _"Rafael.  This party. It means a lot to me. I'm under the microscope here. You're popular with the precinct, most of the time. I'm not as much. If they see that I screwed up cookies, they're gonna judge me for it_." His voice was trembling and Rafael didn't realise till now how much pressure he was under. Now it made sense why Sonny got up really early, decorated the whole place in Christmas decorations, pulled out some holiday records, and started baking right away. He thought he was getting into the Christmas spirit. How very wrong he was.

" _Cariño, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Believe me. You know they like you. Liv tells me all the time how much you've improved since your first day and how proud she is of you._ " Rafael holds Sonny’s unsteady hands. " _Besides, if anyone says anything about you buying cookies they'll have to deal with me_." He looks seriously at him. " _They're gonna see how much effort you put into this party and it’s gonna be great_."

Sonny wipes his eyes, smiling, " _Thanks. Sorry for being rude. Let's get the platter_."

" _It's ok. I can tell you're passionate about this and I love that about you_." Rafael grins, " _So it does pass your seal of approval._ "

" _It does_ ,” Sonny laughs. " _Hehe, that's not all you love about me_." He winks, grabbing another platter and practically runs to the registers.

Rafael bites his own tongue before smirking, " _Behave yourself_."

 

* * *

 

They literally had 5 minutes when they arrived home before the party started. Both men set up the dinner table and displayed the desserts on another table, making the cookie platters the centrepiece.  A knock on a door is heard. They practically made it on time. Sonny opens the door and it was Olivia, who was holding Noah in one arm and a bag of presents in the other.

" _Somebody's looking quite sharp!_ " Sonny compliments Noah. " _Need me to grab that for you, Liv?_ "

" _Sure, if you don't mind_ ," Liv smiles as Noah claps his hands, " _CAR SEAT!_ "

Sonny smiles, taking the bag, " _Yep. Carisi!_ "

" _Hello, Rafael_ ," she walks over to him and gives a friendly kiss on his cheek as Noah shouts," _UNCAH RAHF!_ " His tiny hands reach out for him.

Rafael takes him from Liv and gives the little boy a hug. " _Hello Noah. Being good for Santa?_ "

" _YES, UNCAH RAHF! SANTA COMING! WITH RAINING DEER!_ " He nuzzles Rafael's cheek as Liv takes a photo of both of them.

Soon other guests arrive: Fin, Amanda and her daughter, Mike Dodds, a couple of colleagues of Rafael's, Rafael's mother, Lucia,  and part of Sonny's family: his sisters, Theresa and Bella and her fiancé, Tommy, with their kid . It was a packed house, but Sonny and Rafael wouldn't have it any other way.

A couple hours later the party ends after everyone opens their presents. Everyone compliments both Sonny and Rafael on how great the party was, especially the mix of Italian and Cuban food and desserts. Rafael corrects them and says it was 100% Sonny's doing as Sonny stands to the side a little, blushing. It was always such a surprise hearing Rafael compliment him in such a way. Soon it was just the two of them again.

" _I knew the party would be a hit_ ," Rafael gloats as he holds Sonny. " _And all because of you_. _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti_ _."_

" _Really?_ " Sonny was still unsure of himself.

" _Yes, really_." He points to the nearly empty platters, " _Mira. They were certainly a hit. You had nothing to worry about_."

Sonny kisses him, " _You picked those out though_."

Rafael smiles under his kiss, " _I did but that doesn't matter. You made the party fantastic_."  He caresses his back, " _Now, let's finish that platter and watch Elf._ ” He grabs the cookies and pulls Sonny onto the couch to enjoy their first Christmas Eve together.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Tranqui – calm down  
> Estoy muy orgulloso de ti – I’m very proud of you.  
> Mira - Look


End file.
